find a love chapter 3
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 3 Rolleigns's story. Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father!


Seth and Roman finished lunch at 3pm. they went to the hospital, a nurse gave the samples of DNA test to Roman.

Roman was nervous, he went to open the samples but he could not open, he gave the samples to Seth. "I want you to open , okay Seth?"

"What?" Seth said.

"I could not do but you can" Roman said "Please, okay Seth?"

Seth sighed "okay Roman" he opened the samples to read, Seth was surprised to look that is possible. "well... you are his father, Roman"

Roman froze "is... possible, Seth?"

Seth nodded "why you do not look with your eyes?" he showed the samples.

Roman looked the samples, yes was possible "my god... I'm the father" he started to cry "but I don't know how to be the father, Jojo does not know me, Seth" he cried.

Seth surprised Roman said this, he saw to Roman cried. "calm Roman, look, you will be you how to be a great father and you can meet to Jojo" Seth could not believe he said. but really Roman wanted to meet her.

Roman was surprised "Really? can I meet to Jojo?" Seth nodded "why?" he asked hopefully.

Seth smiled "because I can see that you want be a father to meet Jojo, Roman".

Roman held him close. "thanks you Seth!".

Seth surprised Roman held him and he wrapping his arms around Roman's waist, returning the hug. Seth felt very well with he. It was like fireworks went off when they touched. Seth put his hand around Roman's tiny waist, wanting to grab that ass. but he could not do because there are people in hospital.

Roman and Seth pulled apart with smiles on their faces. "when I see Jojo?" Roman said, he wanted to know.

Seth mentioned about Jojo, saw his watch in his hand at 3:34 "well... I think tobay"

Roman was surprised "what? but still I don't know how to be the father, why tobay Seth?" Roman confused.

"I know, well I left my car at home" Seth said "yes your but we have to pick up my... our daughter from school, Roman" Seth smiled.

Roman froze hear Seth said _"our daughter"_ If he were his husband, he blushed. "well"

Seth said with a smile "great! C'mon Roman"

.

They drove up to Jojo's school. Seth started to say "we wait for Jojo at 4 pm, Roman" they hoped out of the car.

Roman nodded "well then you're going to say that Jojo? I'm a friend?"

Seth rolled his eyes but he smiled. "yes or not but you will say you're his father tonight, I think she deserves to know"

Roman was surprised "what? she know that you're his adoptive father?"

Seth sighed "yes, Jojo asked me why no had his mother... and I said truth"

Roman surprised "what? you said galina left Jojo?"

Seth said "no, I mean yes, Jojo was sad but I said maybe his mother wanted to give she his best chance with me.. her asked about you, " he looked to Roman heared he "an officer of the adoption told me about her did not to know the father, Jojo was sad but you know what Jojo said more?".

Roman said "tell me" he wanted to know that Jojo said.

Seth smiled " Jojo said me that she is happier because she have me, I am his dad and she love much me" he felt tears start rolling gently down his face. "too I'm happy with my daughter. she arrived at the best time in my life". Seth blinked his eyes trying to make the tears. "I love much she" he smiled.

Roman smiled him back "you are perfect father to Jojo" too wanted be perfect father. Loads of children of all ages came running out, hugging their parents and showing them the drawings and paintings they had done that day, laughing and giggling.

Seth said "out of the car, C'mon to see to our daughter, Roman" he winked at him.

Roman laughed "yes, Seth" As they got out of the car.

Seth smiled as Jojo came running out a Disney schoolbag wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Jojo! here, Sweetie! calm, is normal meet to her, okay Roman?" he looked over at Roman was nervous.

Roman said "okay, Seth" he was nervous but he felt his excited to meet his daughter now.

"dad!" Jojo shouted as she wrapped her arms around his dad's shoulders.

Seth stood up bringing his daughter with him as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. "hello my sweetie, how's school?" he smiled to look her

"Good, look what I made you Dad" Jojo said.

Seth looked up a colourfilled picture of a stickman obviously he and a smaller cute stickgirl obviously his daughter while the giant ball of a yellow sun was drawn up in the corner of the page. "Jojo, that's brilliant, I love that"

Jojo smiled "thanks you Dad!" she looked to the man with a smile "who is he, dad?"

Seth said "oh, Jojo. his name is Roman" Seth smiled to look Roman.

Roman said "Nice to meet you, right Jojo?" Roman stuck out his hand and shook Jojo's.

Jojo nodded "Nice to meet you too, you are my dad's boyfriend?" her smiled.

they blushed.


End file.
